Freeze Tag
by laurenelizabeth513
Summary: Tahno met Korra when he was younger.


**Hey, you guys! This is a fanfic I wrote for kandyholikk on tumblr. Hope all of you like it!**

* * *

The little girl was being kept under lock and key in the South Pole.

The little boy was hoping for a chance to get away from where he was and find adventure.

:

:

:

"Mommy why are we in the _South_ Pole?"

"I have business to take care of."

"What kind of business?"

"That's none of _your_ business."

"Okay."

They walked for a while longer.

"Alright. We're here. I don't know how this will take but you just stay out here. And I'll be back."

The woman walked in the gated compound leaving Tahno out in the vast white blanket

(5 minutes later.)

Tahno sat in the snow drawing shapes with his finger when an animal ran past him. It wasn't big and it wasn't alone. A little girl with dark hair and blue eyes got off of the animal and walked over to Tahno.

"Why are you out here?"

"Because I have to be."

"Oh. Well, you want to play?"

"With you and your dirty dog? No way."

"Well fine then. Aren't you cold? You're not wearing much?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine then. I'll go play with Howl."

"Who's that?"

"My friend. Who likes to play."

(10 minutes later.)

_Mommy sure is taking a while._

The little girl is now playing with another little boy in the distance. Tahno can hear their shouts where he is sitting.

_What are they yelling about? I'm gonna go find out._

The little girl is chasing her friend with a snowman. That is pretty funny. That must be…_what was his name.._.Howl.

"Hey you guys, can I play? I'm bored."

"Sure. What's your name?" Howl said.

"Tahno, future pro-bender."

"I thought you didn't want to play."

"I changed my mind."

"Come on, Korra. Let him play. He just wants to have fun."

"Fine."

"Are you a water bender?"

"Yes. Northern Tribe."

"Good. We're gonna play freeze tag. Water bender style."

After about 5 rounds of freeze tag everyone was soaking wet and freezing but smiling. Even Tahno.

"I'm gonna go find Naga, _my dirty dog._" Korra announced.

She left Tahno and Howl alone.

"How long have you known each other?"

"About 2 years now. We met when she was four and I was six."

"I'm eight too. There aren't many kids where I live."

"My dad is a sentry for the White Lotus. He's teaching me so I can be like him."

"Oh. When do you get to play with Korra?"

"Not a lot. If we are in the compound or if I have the day off. I wish it was every day."

Tahno grinned. "You like her, don't you Howl?" Howl turned red.

"Like who?" Korra asked as she walked up with her dog behind her.

"You." Korra blushed.

"N-no I do-don't. She's my best friend."

"Yeah, we're just friends."

"Howl and Korra sittin on the cliff. K-I-S-S-"

"Shut up! I don't like her!"

"You don't?" Korra asked.

"Not like that." Howl lied.

"I-N-G"

"That's it. I'm gonna knock your stupid hair off your stupid head."

"My hair isn't stupid! It's fabulous."

"In your dreams."

"Korra, calm down." Howl said.

"Yeah, Korra. Listen to your boyfriend."

"Tahno!"

"Na na na boo boo stick your head in doo doo!"

"You first, stinky head!"

"Make me."

"I will. I'm gonna get you."

Korra chased Tahno around for a while. Tahno was constantly icing the snow Korra was running on causing her to slip numerous times. Howl helped her up the first few times but got tired of running that he just stood and watched.

"First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a ba-"

Korra finally caught up to him.

"Shut up!"

"What if I don't?"

"You're gonna have to grow your _fabulous_ hair back out."

"You're a meanie pants."

"I know."

"You don't have anything to cut it with."

"Who says I have to _cut _it?"

As Korra had her knees on his shoulder a little flame appeared above her left palm.

No. It couldn't be.

Tahno looked wide-eyed at Howl, who had joined them, and he just nodded.

"You're the-"

"Avatar, and you gotta deal with it." Korra finished

Tahno managed to knock her off of him and ran to find his mommy.

"Yeah, go cry to your mommy!" Korra called after him.

Howl just laughed.

To this day Tahno never forgot that encounter. Or Korra and Howl. He wondered if they ever ended up together. He totally liked her. That's when he saw her in her first probending match. He couldn't believe it was her.

But no matter how hard he tried, Tahno would always remember that day and how he wished that she liked him like she liked Howl.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. It would mean the world to me:)


End file.
